Scar Auburn Wolf
by Psych3d3lia
Summary: Daughter Of All Gods Has Been Awakened. She Goes To Camp And Is Best Friends With Nico And The Gang, Family Of Wolves. More Than Just Friends? Rated T For Cursing. NicoXOC


_**Disclaimer: Well I Don't Own PJ But If I Did He Would Be Making Out With A Tree Right Know As A Dare 3 ON WITH THE CHAPTER :DD Oh And This Is My First Story It's a Little Slow Sorry. It Will Get Better**_

_**Rated T For Cursing And Maybe ….. I Said To Much xD ;DD**_

_**Chapter 1 Scar Auburn Wolf. **_

_**Nico P.o.v**_

I Was Sleeping Peacefully Like A Normal Human And Then I Wake Up. With Ice In My Pants. Fuck Percy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKIN DOIN PERCY."

"Waking Your Ass Up Like A Percy Would Bitch!" Percy Replied With A Smile On His Face.

"Well Imma Kick Your Ass Like A Nico!" I Reply With A Cold Stare.

"NEVER IN HE-" I Look And See Than Annabeth Arrived Wondering What The Noise Was

"What The Hell Guys. Shut Up. People Are Trying To Read And Practice!" Annabeth Said With A Hint Of Pissed Off.

"Tell Your Pussy Boyfreind That He Needs To Leave Me And My Bed Alone."

"Percy Stop. Nico Lock your Door Next Time Stupid Ass" She Said As She Left With Percy Following.

"I Do Lock My Door..I Think…" I Thought. I Might As Well Take A Shower Since Im Up I Thought. I Took A Nice But Quick Shower And Wore A Black Shirt That Had A Skull Laughin That Was Loose But Tight Enough To Show His Muscle And Show His Six Pack.

For The Jeans He Just Wore Black Skinny With Black Converse.

With That He Wore His Weapon That Was A Necklaces Shaped As A Skull On Fire. A Gift from Hades. He Wore His Favorite Ring From His Mother Who Was Now Dead Ever Since The Accident In The Hotel. He Let His Hair Dry Which Was Now Short And Spiky _**( Ill Give It Try**_!) .

With A Final Look In The Mirror He Left His Cabin.

I Looked At The Time And Relized I Was Late For Breakfast. "Shit". I Ran Since I DID Not Wanna Miss My Delicious Breakfast. Finally I Arrived Just On Time Out Of Breath And Tired. Percy Gave Me A Slap On he Back And Said "DAM Nico You Need To Get Fit!"

"Shutup"

"Make Me"

I Grabbed The Nearest Food And Stuffed It In His Mouth. A Mango. I Stared At Him And BURST Laughin. Getting Attention With My GirlFriend And The Camp. He Spit It Out And Gave Me A Cold Stare. 

"Run" He Said.

I Ran Like A Hellhound But Grabbed A Plate Of Food On The Way And Gave A 1 Second Offering And Ran While Eating. I Was Laughin And Running With An Angry Percy Behind Me Running Like A Dumb Ass. Best Breakfast EVER.

Finally The Bastard Named Percy Stopped Chasing Me And We Were Like Breathless.

Running For 20 Minutes Can Do You A lot. I Gave A Weak And Tired Laugh. Percy Gave Me A What The Fuck Ill Get You Look. Scary Mother Fucker…

We Looked At Each Other And Started Laughin Our Dick Of..Just Kidding. If We Did We Would Be Known As Flat Chested Woman With Balls…..We Don't Want That…Hopefully….

"Ever Stick A Mango In My Mouth And Ill Make You Suck A Pickle BlowJob Style."

"….Ill Eat It As Long As You Put The Mayo As Special Effect"

"Shut Up Nico"

"You'll Have To BlowJob Me To Shut Up Percy"

"…..Oh I know A Couple Girls Who Will Love To Give You One Especially Darla~" Percy Said Playfully.

"Im Seriously Getting Annoyed With That Girl." 

"Isnt Darla Still Your Gf?" 

"Yeah….Sucks Man. Girls A Freakin Stalker….."

"Everyones Like That With You." 

"True..Hey Man I Got To Go I Think I Hear Darla Making A Plan To Go Sneak Into My Pants."

"Ill Believe That And I Have To Go Help The Little Kiddy's With there Painting Skills."

"See Ya Lunch Prissy"

"See Ya Nicker"

"What Kind Of Nick Name Is That?"

He Chuckled and Waved A Good Bye. Then I Realize He's Going The Wrong Way. Stupid Ass.

Or Maybe Im Going The Wrong Way…..Hm…..

Whatever Im Hitting The Arena.

10 Minutes Later I Arrived At The Arena Only To Find Darla There. Oh Shit. I Walk Away As Fast As Possible, Then I Hear "Nicoooooo~! Honeyyyyyy!" Darla. Oh Fuck. With Those Words She Also Grabbed The Attention Of Fan Girls. If You Ever, EVER, **EVER**, Have Fan Girls Im Givin You The Best Advice Youll Ever Have.

Run Your MotherFuckin Ass Of Like There's Ganna Be No Burger King Tommorow!

After That Exhausting Run I Sat Next To The Tree And Fell Asleep.

I Woke Up With Annabeth Shacking My Shoulder.

"You Feel Asleep Again Nico" She Smiled.

"Had A Long Day" I Said With A Sigh Looking At The Horizon.

"Welcome To The Demigod World" She Said With Sacrcams.

"Don't Remind Me". I Closed My Eyes And Leaned My Head Against The Tree.

"You Know I Could Get Used To This" Annabeth Whispered.

I Looked At Her With My Face Saying Huh?

"You Know Being At Peace, Not Giving A Care In The World, Laughin And Hanging Out With Friends. Especially With Powers. You Look At The Beautiful Horizon, Train. Sometimes I Feel Like Ill Wake Up To Find That All Of This Was All A Dream. "

"I See What You Mean. Your Right In A Way, But There's Always A Bad Side To. We Loose Our Loved Ones, Our Best Friends, Our Family. All Because Of Stupid Quest And Monsters." I Replied.

We Both Sighed.

"Your Right But Heres Another Thing. Fate Did This. Not Even The Gods Can Avoid Fate. Fate it's the Strongest emotion, way ever." She Replied With Hope.

"Well Fate Can Be A Bitch Sometime, Sorry Fate!" I Got Up Slowly While Helping Annabeth Up To.

Annabeth Laughed And Said "Its Nice To Talk To You Again Nico, Thanks."

"That's What Best Friends Are For". I Smiled.

"Come On Were Ganna Be Late For Dinner If We Don't Go Now."

"I Know" In The Corner Of My Eye I Saw Annabeth Smile. A Real One.

I Started Running With Annabeth By My Side. This Reminds Me Of The Days When We Were On Quest.

We Finally Arrived Just On Time For Chiron To Make A Announcement

"Everyone SHUT UP" A Camper From The Ares Cabin Said.

"Well Thank You Whoever That Was.." Chiron Said.

"Today We Have 6 new Campers. 4 In The Infimary And 2 Passed Out. Welcome Em And Do What You Do. Digg In" Chiron Rushed.

Finally Me And Annabeth Seperated Our Ways While I Went To Go Sit With Percy.

"NICO YOUR FUCKIN LATE WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG. I ATE THE CUCUMNBER THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GIVE YOU S-" I Cut Percy Off With My Hand And A Kick In The Balls.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN THAT HURT."

"YOU TOTAALLY EARNED IT. DO YOU WANT ME TO GET THE MANGO?"

"BRING I-"

"PERCY AND NICO. EAT YOUR FOOD" Chiron Yelled At Us But Laughed His Ass Of With The Rest Off Camp

_**Woah 1.189 Words. Try TYPING THAT XDDDDDD**_

_**That's Actually Not Bad.**_

_**I Didn't Want To Ruin It Nor Leave Cliff Hangers. I Hate Em(:**_

_**Review(: That Would Help.**_

_**Leave Any Concerns Or Fix Mistakes 3**_

_**Julia**_

_**(For My 1**__**st**__** Reviewer FOREVER CHERISHED.**_


End file.
